<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3:04 AM by WeatherBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868997">3:04 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherBoy/pseuds/WeatherBoy'>WeatherBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, I love dad pigsy, MK has self-esteem issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pigsy and Tang are an established couple, may be off character tho this is my first time writing for this fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherBoy/pseuds/WeatherBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of episode 8 and may set up for episode 9. </p><p>After MK's apartment is destroyed, he finds himself staying at Pigsy and Tang's place. He and Pigsy have a late talk about keys and strength.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MK &amp; Mei, Pigsy &amp; MK, Pigsy &amp; Mei, Pigsy/Tang, Tang &amp; MK, Tang &amp; Mei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3:04 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been weird to find his noodle shop closed. </p><p> </p><p>The pain forming in his lower back slowed his movements, slight desperation forming in his throat. Pigsy tried unlocking the door a second time but it remained locked. He growled in frustration. Oh his beloved store, so close yet so far away, how could anyone pull such a despicable doing on him? Only the worst of crooks, cheaters and culprits would do this. Instinctively, he shot a glare to his rival's shop across the street. As to not waste time, he made his way to the back door, frowning and grumbling under his breath, there was something of a headache pressing on his temples. </p><p>Pigsy prayed to any Noodle God above as his key got closer to the door. That is, when the worst of it happened. </p><p>A loud thump, an explosion and someone zipping past at high speed. Pigsy shot his head up just in time to see MK pole vaulting his way towards a flash of green and red. <em> Mystic monkey business, </em>he thought. After such a disaster, rubble scattered all around and the faint smell of burning in the air, it didn't take much time for help to arrive. Unlike his temper, that pushed past any of Tang's words. Half of the building was destroyed! It would take weeks to be repaired!! And who knows how much it would cost! His arms crossed over his chest and brown furrowed, Pigsy sank in his bad mood. </p><p>He could hear sirens in the background.</p><p> </p><p>—I am never gonna financially recover from this.— He grumbled to himself, loud enough for Tang to hear him.</p><p>—Ah, Pigsy.— Tang answered, dragging his name a little. —It'll be fine!— </p><p>—Fine? Fine?!— He started, throwing his arms in the air, but was quickly cut off by two familiar faces.</p><p> </p><p>Tang looked past him and into the opposite alley, which made him look in turn. There they were, MK and Mei, approaching by foot despite Mei having used her bike before and the staff MK kept in his hand. They looked so strange among the remnants of rubble, almost like if they had just appeared out of thin air. </p><p>Mk looked around himself for a bit, seeming to mourn what was left of his apartment, the fire having died long ago, then he laid his eyes on the two parental figures that ran towards him. Dark brown eyes that shined so bright and a sunny smile that eased a handful of Pigsy's worries. Mei was beside him, no longer wearing her riding outfit and pulling at her jacket's sleeve, she mirrored her best friend's smile in her own way, but the two of them still looked worried. </p><p>His kids were okay, both Tang and him had made sure about it after lightly searching for injuries, they were roughed up but okay. </p><p> </p><p>—What happened?— Tang asked, remaining calm despite the crease in his brow. </p><p>MK made a sound. —It was Red Son! We had the key and we were using it, but then he tried to steal it from us! And oh, my precious stuff...— He trailed off, staring sadly at the burned side of the building before bouncing back. —And we fought him for it but Princess Iron Fan appeared out of nowhere and we tried to fight her too but they got away and— He suddenly looked distressed.</p><p>—Woah, kid! Slow down!— Pigsy interrupted, feeling his headache worsen. —What exactly happened to the key?—</p><p>Mei rubbed her neck. —Well, in terms of key, we have no key.— </p><p>—What do you mean you have no key?!— Pigsy half-yelled, making all three of them wince. —Was it the key you had this mornin'? The key that can unlock everything?— </p><p>—… Yes?— Both his kids answered in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Pigsy's face turned a slight shade of red and, before the worst of his anger could reach them, Tang tried to soften him up using the same tone of voice he used when slipping past his temper. It didn't exactly work all the time, since it left him mumbling under his breath and furrowing his brow. Tang raised an eyebrow at the two youngsters. </p><p> </p><p>—And what did they want the key for?— One of his hands was placed carefully on Pigsy's shoulder. </p><p>—We… don't know.— </p><p>Mei shook her head a little. —But whatever it is, they sure did a lot to get it, right?— She looked around herself before settling her eyes onto MK. </p><p>—This will probably take time to be repaired.— Tang said, Pigsy huffed beside him. —And you do need a place to stay until then.—  He glanced at MK, who was staring back at him.</p><p>MK shook Mei by the shoulder. —Mei! We could have a sleepover at your house!— </p><p>She smiled. —Yeah! Yeah, I'll just call my parents!— She said, getting her phone out of her pocket in a swift motion. Maybe two minutes passed during Mei's call and by the end of it, she looked considerably more tense than before. </p><p>—What did they say?— MK asked, raising her eyebrows at her. </p><p>—My dad is still fuzzed out about what happened to his pinball machine… — Mei pressed some things on her screen. —Something about it being irreplaceable or something?— She huffed, letting her shoulders drop. —I can try to talk him out of it but it'll take me a bit, maybe tomorrow?— She looked from MK to Pigsy and back, her smile was strained.</p><p>—Well, I ain't letting you stay on the sidewalk like a street dog, kid!— Pigsy said, his anger replaced by a sense of protection. —I have a couch you can stay in.— </p><p>MK shot him a bright smile, his excitement suddenly going through the roof. —Aw thank you, Pigsy!— He said, resisting the urge to hug him. —And we're having that sleepover tomorrow, right?— </p><p>—Yeah!— Answered Mei, bumping her best friend with her hip.—Definitely!—</p><p> </p><p>So with that wrapped up, they were good to go.</p><p>****</p><p>Pigsy's eyes flickered open and took in the dark room, his room. The only light coming from a digital clock beside an old lamp on his nightstand, it marked 3:04 AM. He burrowed his face on the pillow beneath his head and took a long breath. <em> Water. </em>That's exactly what he needed. Slowly, Pigsy slipped out of Tang's arms as he rolled off the bed, his joints clicking and popping as he did so. His partner tossed and turned onto the other side of the bed, hair messy and pajamas crumpled. </p><p>His back felt stiff, Pigsy yawned and made his way past the door, the cold floor sending an ache in his knee. Dragged feet left behind the bathroom door and moved towards the kitchen, where his holy glass of water awaited. </p><p>And he could have gotten it, that is, if something else hadn't distracted him. A dim light coming from his side and light music made him turn to encounter MK, his kid, lying down on his sofa, eyes fixated on his small screen. Pigsy cleared his throat one time but nothing happened, two times and MK looked up. He sat up in a rush and lowered his headphones, an awkward smile forming on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Pigsy gestured towards him. —What the hell are you doin' awake?— He asked in a tired voice. </p><p>—Oh! Just- You know… Playing Monkey… Mech?— MK fidgeted with his phone. </p><p>Pigsy would've been angry, lighting up his temper wasn't something difficult, MK knew it too well and oh, he could've been angry but the exhausted lines under his kid's eyes and the yawn that escaped him made him <em> worry </em> instead <em> . </em>Pigsy sighed, crossed his arms and raised a tentative eyebrow. —You're hidin' something, kid. You okay?—</p><p>—Me?— MK blew a raspberry. —<em> Of course, </em>I'm great!— Pigsy knew his kid was a bad liar. </p><p>He took a long look at MK, this wasn't his first time staying on his sofa, when he was younger, if he remembers clearly, MK would spend the nights in his living room. Maybe he felt nostalgic? No that couldn't be it, he looked concerned, scared even. </p><p>Pigsy shook his head and MK seemed to tense up. —Cut it off, MK.— He rested against the sofa. —What's got you so tense?—</p><p>His kid sighed, shoulders lowering. —I guess... the key?— He rubbed his neck. —I just… don't know <em> why </em>they want it.— He shifted under the borrowed blanket. —What if it's something bad?— </p><p>—Kid, they're bad people. Of course it's something bad.— Pigsy deadpanned. </p><p>—No, i mean <em> bad </em> bad.— He gestured towards the air.— They could… I don't know… Open the door to a lion's cage or an orphan's piggy bank.— Mk grimaced, face twisting up in a strange way.</p><p>Pigsy raised both his eyebrows, incredulous. —Well if that happened, you'd stop them, wouldn't you?— </p><p>—But what if I'm not strong enough?— MK asked, tone serious. The older one felt something like anger thug at his heart, who made his kid believe such a lie? </p><p>—You are.— Pigsy looked towards the fridge, feeling <em> pride </em> swell on his heart. —You <em> are </em> strong enough.— MK stared at him, his eyes shined and Pigsy went on. —And if you weren't, you could always be stronger, with our help.— </p><p>MK's eyes widened. —I could be stronger.— That caught Pigsy off guard, but he was too tired to mind. </p><p>The chef walked all the way to the fridge and poured himself a good glass of water, downing half of it in an instant. —So don't go around burnin' yourself out, you still got work tomorrow.— He pointed towards MK and the younger one nodded vigorously. </p><p>—Yes sir!— He drew one big smile. </p><p> </p><p>Pigsy drank the rest of his water and, after setting the glass aside, started to make his way towards his room, eager to go back to bed. He only stopped to take one last look at his kid, who was still smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>MK then raised his arms, silently asking for a hug. Pigsy hesitated a moment, before sighing and letting his kid wrap his arms around him, he gave MK a good pat on the back and lightly brushed some hairs out of his forehead. —Thanks, Pigsy.— MK said, making the older one's face soften. </p><p> </p><p>—No problem, kid.— </p><p> </p><p>Pigsy then dragged his feet back to bed, the digital clock marking 3:32 AM, his elbow creaked as he crawled up on the bed, Tang apparently noticing the change in weight of the bed and rolling over to his partner in order to throw his arm around him again, it didn't take Pigsy much time to fall asleep again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! honestly i hope you like this, it's my first work on this fandom! </p><p>you can find me on tumblr as @ah0ycapta1n !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>